I Made A Mistake
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: First 90210 fic. One shot of how I think the night of when Gia 'cheats' should have gone. GiaxAdrianna.


I do not own these characters, eventhough I wish I did. All writing is my own.

Ok, so I write fanfiction all the time, but this is my first 90210 fanfiction. So, I hope I get it right! I love the Ade and Gia romance dynamic and this is my interpretation of how I think that night when Gia 'cheats' should have gone. There aren't that many GiaxAdrianna fics out there, so I wanted to write my own. This is a quick one shot.

Anyway, enough with the A/N, let's get on with this one shot!

* * *

><p>Adrianna's grip on the steering wheel got tighter by the second. Her thoughts ran through her mind faster and faster the closer she got to Gia's house. She didn't even realise that she was so desperate to get there. As Gia's house come into view, she breathed a sigh of relief. As she parked her car, she examined the house from the outside. All of the lights were off.<p>

_Maybe she's gone to bed?_

Ade got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited for a reply. Nothing. She knocked once again and got the same.

_Where else could she be?_

Then, the most obvious place popped into her mind.

_The beach!_

She raced back to her car and sped off in the direction of the beach.

* * *

><p>Gia sat and closed her eyes, taking in the environment around her. As the cool sea air nipped at her face, she tried to calm her mind and rid the thoughts of her and Ade's fight that were eating at her brain.<p>

_God, how could Ade do that to me?_

She sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that evening as she plugged herself into her iPod. Maybe the music could somehow calm her and her restless thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ade finally pulled into the beach parking lot. She exited her car and hurried onto the deserted beach and started searching for the one thing that had ever made sense to her. Gia. Her amazing girlfriend, or <em>was<em> her amazing girlfriend before tonight's events.

_Oh my, what if Gia doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? No, think positive thoughts Ade, you'll be fine._

She took her heels off in an attempt to speed up her search. As she stopped and glanced across the wide open space, she could barely make out a figure that was sat in front of the surf on it's own. She squinted and decided that it was better than nothing. She started moving with a determined bounce to her step.

* * *

><p>Gia felt someone else's presence. She turned to see a figure moving up the beach. She thought nothing of it and turned back to the view in front of her and her music, letting it take her away once more.<p>

As Ade got closer to the figure, her heart caught in her chest. The figure was indeed the red head that she had been searching for. Gia was sat, clearly not knowing who was standing near her.

"Gia?" Adrianna's voice slightly cracked. She got no answer. "Gia?" She said a little louder. The red head turned around and jumped at the sight of the brunette.

"Oh, sorry." She said nervously, taking out her headphones and putting her iPod back into her pocket.

"It's ok. Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Gia said, motioning for the brunette to sit beside her. Adrianna complied and joined the taller girl on the sand. "So, why are you here?" Gia asked, trying to be as calm as possible and not sound like a total jerk at the same time.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. About the argument. I made a mistake. I should have never have taken Navid's word over yours. Your my girlfriend for heaven sakes. You and your word should have come above everybody else. I was wrong. I see that now."

"I was wrong too. I was insecure and I should have let you talk with him. I mean, you two have a lot of history and maybe it's good to talk in a while. But, I was hurt that you didn't listen to me in the first place. I just got mad. Anyway, I thought this party was important for your career. Why did you leave?"

"Laurel saw that I wasn't happy and took me aside. She asked me what was wrong and I told her we had a fight. She told me that I should be with you instead of at the party and that's when I left. I had to find you, so I went to your house. When I couldn't find you, I knew you'd be here. I messed up so bad Gia. I mean, we've only really just started this thing between us and I already go and mess things up by taking advice I shouldn't have. I-" She was cut off by Gia's lips pressed to hers. When the redhead pulled away, Adrianna stuttered. "Are we- you and I-" She paused, taking a nervous breath. "Are we still together?"

Gia kissed the stumbling brunette once more. "That would be a yes." She smiled into another kiss. "That is, if you still wanna be my girlfriend" Gia said nervously as she pulled away once more.

Adrianna flashed Gia her signature thousand megawatt smile and captured her girlfriends lips, cupping her face with her delicate hands. "That would be another yes." They both smiled into another kiss, taking each other's breaths away in the process. They finally pulled away when the need for air overtook their need for each other's lips.

They rested their foreheads together, savouring the moment.

Ade closed her eyes. "What do we do now?"

"What do you feel like doing miss Tate-Duncan?" Gia smirked.

"Ooh, formal. Umm... maybe we could... I don't know... go for ice cream or milkshakes?" Ade suggested, looking into Gia's beautiful eyes.

"Your like a little kid. Really? Ice cream or milkshakes?" Gia laughed as Ade rested her head on her shoulder.

"So? I'm happy. We made up so let's do something fun!"

"So you can have a sugar rush?" The red head laughed, being pinched in the arm by Ade. "Ow! What was that for?" And just like that, it was as if the previous events of the evening had never happened.

"Stop being mean. You love it really."

"True" Gia chuckled.

Ade pulled her head back slightly so that she could look at Gia's face. "Now, what's it gonna be? Ice cream or milkshakes?"

"Well, about that. You see, that's an extremely hard decision to make. And, I can't choose. So, how about the best of both worlds?"

"What ever do you mean?" Ade said, playing along with her girlfriend.

"Do you want both?"

"Really?" Ade piped up, feeling a pang of happiness inside.

"Really. Both."

"Oh my God Gia! I love you!" Ade giggled, kissing Gia passionately to say thank you.

"I love you too Ade. Now come on, let's go and get you some sugar" The taller girl said as she kissed Adrianna back before pulling her up off the sand.

"Did you drive here?" Ade asked, intertwining her fingers with Gia's.

"No. I walked."

"You wanna drive? I love it when my number one roadie drives me around everywhere I want to go. This no exception!"

"Correction, groupie." Gia said as she stopped walking and took Adrianna into her arms as she had done on the night of Ade's first gig with The Glorious Steinems when they were ironing t-shirts.

Ade laughed into another kiss. "I forgot. Number one groupie."

"Much better. Here..." Gia trailed off, pulling Ade as close as humanly possible. The smaller girl rested her hands on Gia's biceps as they kissed once more.

"Come on, you may be my number one groupie, but I want you to drive me to the nearest ice cream parlour."

Gia smiled and they Eskimo kissed, smiling at one another. "You just happen to be in luck. I know a good one nearby."

"Then let's go!" Ade broke the intimate embrace proceeding to pull Gia by the hand towards the beach parking lot.

Gia laughed as she was pulled along. "Calm down Ade! Are you really that desperate?"

Ade stopped, giving Gia a mock death glare before continuing. "Yes! I'm giddy. You know what happens if I'm giddy, Gia. I get sugar cravings, and you'll be the one to satisfy my every need. You are my girlfriend after all." She pulled Gia along with her.

"What ever you say ma'am" Gia laughed as she was pulled along, giving a mock salute to the brunette.

* * *

><p>Gia parked her car, stopping outside of the ice cream parlour. She sat and admired Adrianna for a few minutes before actually saying something.<p>

"You ready?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" Gia asked, not expecting that answer to leave her girlfriends lips.

"I'm not ready, I need something first" Ade smirked.

"And what might that be?"

"This..." Adrianna leant and kissed Gia softly before giggling and getting out of the car. The red head laughed before getting out and joining her girlfriend.

They walked into the parlour holding hands, admiring that the shop was still open considering the time in the evening that it was. Gia happily ordered whatever Ade wanted, no matter how sugary and ridiculous it was, and ordered for herself.

The two girls paid and sat down at one of the tables outside of the shop. They sat in a comfortable silence as they snook secret glances at each other and enjoyed their ice creams and milkshakes.

As Gia snook another glace at Ade, she caught the brunette dribble milkshake down her face. As erotically sounding as it was, to anyone other than Gia it would have looked like Adrianna having an accident. The read head blushed, looking away.

"What?" Ade asked, seeing Gia all of sudden acting shy. When her girlfriend didn't reply, Ade laughed. "Are you blushing?"

"Umm... I- no" She stuttered.

"Whatever for?"

"You have a little, you know. Milkshake on your chin." Gia nervously pointed her finger towards Adrianna's chin.

"Are you just gonna leave me looking dirty like a little kid?" She laughed in mock seriousness.

"No, come here." Gia felt a new found confidence that hadn't been there before, and leant across the table so that she could clean Adrianna off. She kissed off all of the milkshake, making her way along Ade's jawline and down to her neck where she stayed and gently nuzzled the soft skin.

The taller girl finally pulled away, leaving Ade breathless. "Wow. You really know how to clean a girl off!"

"I don't get many complaints." They both laughed at Gia's reference.

"I can see why, and I want more!"

"Whoa, hold your horses there young lady. Save that for when we're in private." Gia laughed.

"Ok, let's go now." Ade stood up, looking at a dumbfounded Gia.

"Really? Right this minute?"

"Yeah. We're more or less finished. Come on!"

"Ok, I'm up!" Gia smiled as Ade took her hand in hers and they walked to the brunettes car.

* * *

><p>Ade waited on the bed while Gia changed in the bedroom. Luckily, Gia had managed to leave her pj's at Ade's from the night before, meaning that she had something to change into for bed. Ade smiled when the red head entered the room in her pj's with her hair up in a pony tail. Gia smiled when she found that Ade was sat on top of the bed, so proceeded to crawl on top of the brunette, kissing her along the way.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly a whole thirty minutes later, Gia had managed to keep her hair in her pony tail, and keep all of her clothes on. It was so hard not to whenever Adrianna had anything to do with it. Speaking of which, after their intense make out session, the smaller girl was now lying in the bed using Gia's chest as a pillow.<p>

"Thank you for tonight" She said, never moving her head from her spot on gia's chest.

"What for?"

"I had so much fun. It was so much better than the party."

"I had fun too. I'm glad we made up." Gia said, looking at the resting brunette on her chest.

"Me too. Gia?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ade" Gia said as Adrianna temporarily pulled back slightly. They kissed before proceeding to fall asleep together.


End file.
